AG130: A Judgment Brawl
is the 38th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Since Ash lost three Pokémon, the battle field changes to Water type. Ash sends Corphish to battle and Katie her Golduck. Golduck starts with Fury Swipes and Corphish counters with Crabhammer. Golduck attacks with Hydro Pump, so Corphish evades and uses Crabhammer. However, Golduck uses Confusion, stopping Corphish. Ash tells him to use Harden, but Corphish dives (because he is confused). Corphish dives out and attacks Golduck with Crabhammer. Golduck uses Fury Swipes, but Corphish stops the attack and shakes hands with Golduck. Corphish uses ViceGrip, throwing Golduck and using Bubble Beam, defeating it. Katie sends Venomoth, so Ash says Corphish to prepare himself, but Corphish launches BubbleBeam. Venomoth uses Supersonic, even if Corphish is confused already. Ash recalls Corphish back and sends Swellow. Venomoth uses Stun Spore, but Swellow dodges and pecks Venomoth. Venomoth disables pecking, so Swellow cannot use the move. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, hitting Venomoth. Still, Venomoth uses Supersonic, but Swellow dodges and uses Quick Attack on Venomoth. Venomoth is thrown to water and is defeated. Katie's next Pokémon is Scizor. Swellow uses Quick Attack and Scizor does the same. Team Rocket views the battle and go to sell some snacks. Jessie offers a man some food, but the man brushes her off. Still, James and Meowth go nicely and the crowd begins to buy. Swellow goes to peck, but Scizor uses Double Team, so Swellow does not know which is the true one. Scizor uses Metal Claw, so Swellow uses Double Team as well. The move does not cause any damage and Swellow uses Aerial Ace. Scizor destroys the illusions with Hidden Power. Swellow uses Quick Attack and Scizor Metal Claw, but that was an illusion - the true Swellow uses Aerial Ace, defeating Scizor. Katie has only one Pokémon left - she sends Walrein. Swellow begins with Quick Attack and attacks it, but there seems no damage and Swellow is bounced off. Walrein uses Ice Beam, so Swellow dodges, but a part of its wing is affected and frozen. Swellow goes to peck, but Walrein dives. Walrein comes out and uses Ice Beam, defeating Swellow. Ash sends Corphish, who is exhausted. Walrein attacks with Body Slam, so Corphish goes to defend, using Bubble Beam on Walrein, but Walrein attacks it and defeats it. Ash sends his remaining Pokémon, Grovyle. Walrein starts with Ice Beam, but Grovyle evades and uses Leaf Blade, but Walrein dives. Walrein uses Ice Beam, hitting Grovyle by surprise. Ash promises to win and sees a part of water frozen. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade on water, bringing Walrein out. Walrein uses Ice Beam, so Grovyle dodges and the water is frozen. Grovyle charges with Quick Attack, bashing Walrein on a wall. However, Walrein uses Mimic, so Walrein uses the same attack, Quick Attack. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, hitting Walrein. Walrein uses Body Slam, but Grovyle evades and uses Bullet Seed, hurting Walrein. Walrein uses Ice Beam, so Grovyle uses Quick Attack to dodge the attack and hurting Walrein and making Katie furious. Walrein uses Quick Attack (from Mimic move) and Grovyle charges towards Walrein. However, Grovyle dodges in the last second and attacks with Leaf Blade, defeating Walrein and granting Ash a victory. Ash is very happy and Katie comes to congratulate him. They shake hands and Morrison promises to win as well. Later, Metang defeats Machamp and Morrison is victorious as well. Meowth uses Iron Tail on a Rhydon and Tyson wins as well. Team Rocket has another meal from their boss. The boss is very pleased, as if they continue, he might take them to a barbecue. During the evening, the gang, Tyson and Morrison eat a pizza. Max spots the PokéNav and sees the pairings. However, Ash and Morrison are not pleased - they will battle each other. Morrison is depressed by the view he saw. Ash goes to encourage him to compete, but Morrison (curiously enough) does not want to and goes out. Later, Ash goes to find him on a tree he sleeps most of the time, but does not find him, However, he hears him practicing his Metang. Metang uses Take Down on a tree, but Morrison, seeing Ash as a tree, cancels the attack. Morrison is depressed by the situation, so Ash comes to cheer him up, but Morrison and Metang run away. Brock tells Ash that Morrison won and got Ash as a friend, and now he has to beat him. Ash wonders what will his conclusion be. The next day, Ash and Morrison meet each other on the Ice battle field. Ash sends Corphish and Morrison his Girafarig. Corphish starts with ViceGrip and Girafarig counters with Light Screen. Still, Corphish negates the blockade and attacks Girafarig. Girafarig goes to tackle, so Corphish slides on the ice to evade and uses ViceGrip once more. Girafarig jumps, but trips, so Corphish uses the ice to slide and attack Girafarig. Girafarig retaliates with Iron Tail, so Corphish dodges and uses Crabhammer. Girafarig is defeated and Morrison calls it back. Morrison is told to send another Pokémon, but does not, so if he does not send a one, he will lose! Trivia The dub title comes from the phrase "A judgement call". Mistakes *On the scoreboard, Walrein's head was blue instead of white. *In a reversal of a dub error from "Saved by the Beldum!", a Machoke is referred to as Machamp, even having Machamp's cry. *Max pointed out that Ash is using the "hit and away" tactic, but in the previous episode it was called the "hit and run" tactic instead. Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka